Stay Away From Internet
by fancyshipper
Summary: Just Kuroko visits his facebook page. And same goes for others.


Just Kuroko visits his facebook page. And same goes for others.

* * *

**Stay Away From Internet**

**By fancyshipper**

**Warning : unbetaed Kurobasu drabbles**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya **

That was another amazing match. Thank you for your hard work, everyone!

_Updated 10 hours ago__. __Kise Ryouta and 4 other people like this_

**Kise Ryouta**

Yaaay! You too Kurokocchi! (●⌒∇⌒●)

You are awesome today too * *＼(*^▽^*)ノ * *

_10 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Thank you, Kise-kun

_10 hours ago_

**Aomine Daiki**

That was one hell of a pass, Tetsu. Now my hand hurts just to type this

_9 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I'm sorry, Aomine-kun

_9 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta**

Just pass them to me then, Kurokocchi! =+=ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ=+=

I'll make sure to catch them all! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

_9 hours ago_

**Aomine Daiki**

What the hell, Kise, get out of here. Kuroko is with me!

_9 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta**

Eeeh, dun wanna! This isn't even your status Ahominecchi! ━━ [○･｀Д´･○]━━

And Kuroko isn't yours! Kuroko is Teikou's! *:;,щ(ಠ益ಠщ) :.,;*

_9 hours ago. Momoi Satsuki and 3 other people like this_

**Momoi Satsuki**

Kyaaaa Tetsu-kuuun \\(^∀^✿)/

_8 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, Momoi-san?

_8 hours ago_

**Momoi Satsuki**

Thank you for your hard work too! \\(＾ワ＾✿)/

_8 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

You too, Momoi-san, thank you

_8 hours ago_

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Kurochin, check PM please (TTﾉ Д TT)

_8 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, Murasakibara-kun

_8 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH WHAT'S WITH THAT PM! {{| (」゜ロ゜)」|}}

KUROKOCCHI! MURASAKIBARACCHI!

WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!? '' ' ヽ(●-`Д´-)ノ' ' '

_8 hours ago_

**Momoi Satsuki**

Tetsu-kuuuun what is that secret you're hiding with Murasakibara-kun? (((p(o✿)q)))

_8 hours ago_

**Aomine Daiki**

Damn you Tetsu, you know you're not supposed to hide anything from me!

_8 hours ago_

**Midorima Shintarou**

You guys are all so dumb nanodayo

_8 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta**

WHOA MIDORIMACCHI IS COMING =====Σ(-`Д´-ﾉ；)ﾉ

YOU DON'T NEED TO TYPE DOWN UR ACCENT SRSLY!1!1! CREEEEPY! (¬д¬'')

_8 hours ago_

**Aomine Daiki**

Die you Oha-Asa freak

_8 hours ago_

**Midorima Shintaro**

Eventhough you're wearing a hello kitty underwear today from your zodiac lucky item nodayo

Kise, whatever. I write what I want to write nodayo

_8 hours ago. _

**Kise Ryouta**

IT'S WEIRD TO READ YOUR COMMENT IN UR ACCENT MIDORIMACCHI!1!1! щ(｀Д´щ)

EH WHAT HELLO KITTY 【・ヘ・?】【・ヘ・?】

OMO AOMINE YOU'RE DISGUSTING === === (⊙ロ◎)===

_8 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta**

KUROKOCCHI! MURASAKIBARACCHI! `*:;,． (ﾉﾉ`Д´)ﾉﾉ

STOP CHATTING PRIVATELY! PLS ANSWER ME! ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ) ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ) ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

_8 hours ago_

**Aomine Daiki**

Quit with the capslock you're hurting my eyes

And your ridiculous emotes

_8 hours ago_

**Midorima Shintaro**

Aomine, you're avoiding the topic here nodayo

_8 hours ago_

**Momoi Satsuki**

Daiki-kun wearing a hello kitty underwear? EWH ヽ(✿;° ロ°)ノ

_8 hours ago. Kise Ryouta like this_

**Aomine Daiki**

What the hell

_8 hours ago_

**Midorima Shintarou**

Is that another word of yes? nodayo

_8 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I can't believe you, Aomine-kun

_7 hours ago. Momoi Satsuki and 2 other people like this_

**Aomine Daiki**

Your timing to come back isn't right, Tetsu.

Hell.

_7 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta**

WAAAAAAAAA KUROKOCCHI! ヽ（ロ；）ノノノノノ

WHAT IS IT THAT YOU'RE TALKING ABT WITH MURASAKIBARACCHI! ｡:ﾟ*+;(/●´･д･`●\\);+*ﾟ:｡

_7 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Not that important. Really.

_7 hours ago. Murasakibara Atsushi like this_

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Kurochin.. don't tell anyone, okay? ( ㅎﾉoㅎ)

_7 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, Murasakibara-kun.

I know. I won't.

_7 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta**

WAAAAAAAAaaAAAaaaAAAAaaA!11! ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ(ノ；Д；)ノ ｀、、ヽ

_6 hours ago_

**Aomine Daiki**

Tetsu! How dare you to keep a secret between us!

_6 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

You also hide the fact about your underwear, Aomine-kun

_6 hours ago. Midorima Shintaro and Kise Ryouta like this_

**Momoi Satsuki**

Uwaaaa Tetsu-kuuun. Don't make me curious please! ヽ(´д｀✿ヽ

What is the secreeet? Please tell me tell me tell me! ヽ(°◇°;✿)ヽ

_6 hours ago_

**Aomine Daiki**

That and that is a whole different matter, Tetsu!

_6 hours ago_

**Midorima Shintarou**

Today's Aquarius and Libra horoscope : the secret between them will make their bond stronger nodayo

_6 hours ago. Murasakibara Atsushi and Kuroko Tetsuya like this_

**Kise Ryouta**

You're making things worse! So did your accent! *:;,щ (¬`Д ´¬ щ) :.,;*

GO AWAY MIDPORIMACCHI! : : : : : :: (╯σ Д σ）╯︵/( ▭-▭):::::

_6 hours ago_

**Midorima Shintarou**

Kise, today Gemini is having the worst luck this week nodayo

_6 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta**

MIDPORIMACCHI YOU JERKKKKK!1! !1! : : : : : :: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ︵/( ▭-▭):::::

_6 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I'm sorry, Momoi-san. But Murasakibara-kun told me to not to

_6 hours ago. Murasakibara Atsushi like this_

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Yey. Kurochin I like you! ( ㅎﾉ∇ㅎ)

_6 hours ago. Kuroko Tetsuya like this_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, I'm aware of that.

Thank you, Murasakibara-kun.

_6 hours ago_

**Momoi Satsuki**

But Tetsu-kun ヽ(°д °;✿)ヽ

_6 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I'm sorry

_6 hours ago_

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Eheheheheheheheeheheh~ ( ㅎﾉ∀ㅎ)

_6 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH I'M GETTING CRAZY HERE◎ （。□°）◎

YOU'RE SO CRUEL KUROKOCCHI! MURASAKIBARACCHI!1! .。.:* (ノ；Д；)ノ*・°

_6 hours ago_

**Aomine Daiki**

Tetsu! You mustn't hide anything from me!

_6 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

But you did hide something from me, Aomine-kun

_6 hours ago. Midorima Shintaro like this_

**Midorima Shintaro**

Hello kitty underwear nodayo

_6 hours ago_

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

What's with hello kitty underwear? (?ㅎﾉoㅎ)

_5 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta**

TO HELL WITH AHOMINECCHI'S HELLO KITTY UNDERWEAR щ(((゜ロ゜щ))))

JUST TELL ME THE SECRET KUROKOCCHI! ｡:ﾟ*+; (#｀ε´#ゞ

_5 hours ago_

**Midorima Shintaro**

Stupid.

It is confidential between them. Don't bother nodayo.

_5 hours ago. Murasakibara Atsushi and Kuroko Tetsuya like this_

**Akashi Seijurou**

Tetsuya, Atsushi, meet me tomorrow before practice

_4 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, Akashi-kun.

_4 hours ago_

**Murasakibari Atsushi**

Eeeeeeeeeh, yes Aka-chin ( ㅎﾉ^ㅎ)

_4 hours ago_

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Better use the bathroom next time! ( ◣言◢) –with _Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Updated 8 hours ago__. Midorima Shintarou like this_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Please don't tag me along in your ridiculous status, Aomine-kun

_7 hours ago_

* * *

**Kise Ryouta**

SO SNEAKYYYYY!1!

THAT'S AN ABUSE OF POWER CONTROL!

_Updated 5 hours ago. Akashi Seijurou like this_

**Akashi Seijurou**

Ryouta, meet me at the court tomorrow when 2nd string doing morning practice

_4 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta**

Yes, Akashicchi ・゜゜・(╥﹏╥)・゜゜・．

_4 hours ago_

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

It is just snack. Eheheheh but everyone is so funny I'll keep it as a secret ( ㅎﾉ﹏ㅎ) –with _Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Updated five minutes ago. Kuroko Tetsuya like this_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

It won't be a secret if you updated it in your status, Murasakibara-kun

_5 minutes ago_

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

But there is no comment from them ( ㅎﾉ.ㅎ)

_5 minutes ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Guess they didn't read your status at all

I think they are asleep. It's already late though

_5 minutes ago_

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

They are fun to play with ( ㅎﾉvㅎ)

_5 minutes ago. Kuroko Tetsuya like this_

**Midorima Shintarou**

You guys are hopeless nodayo

_4 minutes ago_

**Akashi Seijurou**

Atsushi, Tetsuya, you two still have a meeting with me tomorrow before practice

_4 minutes ago_

**Midorima Shintarou**

Huh? Isn't it already solved? nanodayo

_3 minutes ago_

**Akashi Seijurou**

Shintarou, you too

_3 minutes ago. Murasakibara Atsushi and Kuroko Tetsuya like this_

**Midorima Shintarou**

Yes..

_2 minutes ago_

* * *

**Akashi Seijurou**

Need to teach them that I'm the only one who holds all the secrecy here

_Updated just now. Midorima Shintarou and two others like this_

* * *

**Author's note :**

I'm sorry.

I'll keep it update if it gets a good respond.

I mean I already have lots plots and all –or maybe you all can give me some prompts to do.

Well.. choosing Kise's emoticon is a little.. work ergh "OTL

but then can't show all the emoticon so I'll leave it at it while you guys can check the better version on my archiveofourown acc (fancyshipper)

Thankyou.

and sorry (again) "OTL


End file.
